Somehow
by Gem Awards
Summary: Carlisle finds himself falling for a woman he thinks he shouldn't but one night out reveals more than he ever hoped for. AH Entry for Gem Awards Opal Challenge.


Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.

She was beautiful.

I didn't think she even realized it.

She was friendly towards everyone; not that fake smile to someone's face, only to turn around and talk behind their back. No, she wasn't like that. She was truly kind. It was so rare to see.

Weeks passed and I found myself drawn to her more and more. Her blush was intoxicating and I found myself wondering how far down it went. I watched her more than I should have, but thankfully she never seemed to notice. We talked often, and I found myself falling for her.

She was young; younger than me. I was already pushing thirty-five and she couldn't have been more than twenty-five. That was a ten year age gap. It made me feel like a dirty old man. Christ, I was a dirty old man, for picturing her the way I did.

I went out one night, celebrating my brother's upcoming nuptials. As if I wasn't lonely enough as it was, I had to watch him prepare for his wedding.

"Christ Carlisle, cracking a smile wouldn't break your face, you know?" Garrett joked, slapping my shoulder.

I glared sideways at my boisterous brother and smiled sarcastically. He choked on his laughter, already three sheets to the wind before we even made it to the strip club his friends deemed necessary for a bachelor party.

I sipped my whiskey in the limo, mostly just watching the drunken antics of my brother and his friends.

When we finally pulled up to the club, I was mildly surprised to find that it was a burlesque club and not the seedy strip joint I had imagined. I hoisted my brother out of his seat and practically had to carry him through the doors. I silently hoped that his inebriation meant an early night for me.

The building was packed full when we entered, but looking around I could see why. The interior was designed tastefully, bordering on extravagance with lush curtains and fabrics and soft lighting.

A few rounds at the table later had me just about ready to leave when the lights dimmed dramatically and a soft light lit up the stage in front of us. Music pumped out of hidden speakers and I watched entranced as a pair of dangerously high fire engine red heels appeared on the stage. My eyes traveled up black stocking clad legs that went for miles before finding just a hint of alabaster skin. The creamy peep of thigh was cut off abruptly by a fringed black dress. Curved hips and a tiny waist led to dangerous cleavage that just peeked above the top of the dress. Her arms were bare, revealing more of the snow white skin. Her hair fell forward into her face. Burgundy waves camouflaging her profile were topped with a black fedora adorned with a lone red feather.

She looked like a dangerous siren and I couldn't help but watch as she swayed seductively to the music, circling the lone chair that sat center stage. Her movements were graceful and precise, and I found myself desperate to see her face. She turned her back to me and shimmied out of the dress. Red lingerie covered everything important, but it was so damn sexy it should have been criminal. She danced and danced, never letting me catch a glimpse of her face.

It was rooted to my seat as she dragged the chair across the floor, turning it around and sitting on it backwards, her legs spread open right in front of my face. When her arms reached towards the hat that sat crookedly on her head, I damn near whimpered. A roll and a flick of her wrist had the hat tumbling down her arm where she caught it lithely before flicking her mane of hair back out of her face.

A seductive smile curved her lips before it froze. Chocolate brown eyes met my cool blue, panicked for a moment before the grin turned saucy and she continued. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe several.

_Bella_.

The shy, sweet, nurse I had been pining over for months, was really a sexy fiery little minx.

I blindly fumbled for my drink and downed the last of it, feeling parched as she continued to dance before me.

I sat in a fog as she finished, twirling around one last time as she placed the fedora on my head and planted a kiss on my cheek before sauntering off the stage.

I loaded Garrett and his drunken friends into the limo and sent them on their way. I needed air. I needed to process.

The sound of the door slamming shut shook me from my stupor and I glanced up to see Bella standing only a few feet from me.

"Hi," she greeted, shy once more.

"Hi," I replied lamely.

I found myself stepping closer, without making the conscious decision to do so.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked after an eternity.

"More than I should have," I muttered, but judging by her gasp, she heard me perfectly.

She took the step this time, bringing her body within inches of mine. She was so close and yet still too far away.

"I like you watching me," she whispered.

My head jerked up at her words, my eyes finding hers, seeing the same fire from earlier.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Her tiny hand reached out, cupping my cheek, her nails dragging through the stubble.

"Because I've always wanted you to see me that way; to see beyond the good girl, the nice sweet innocent girl that everyone else always sees; because you make my heart race and my stomach clench at the thought of just _touching_ you; because I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life."

Her words were soft, but full of passion.

My lips were on hers before I knew it and I was devouring her, pulling her closer. I moved in a daze as she pulled away, taking me by the hand, dragging me towards her car. My mind didn't even register the ride before she was parking and leading me up to her door, key in the lock, letting us in.

The sound of the door shutting behind us was enough to snap me back into action. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her deeply once again.

Clothing disappeared under my touch.

Something went skidding off of a table and crashed to the ground.

We fumbled down the hallway as she tried to lead us to her bedroom.

My lips never left her skin.

Her nails raked down my back, shooting fire through my veins.

And when I finally, _finally_, pushed inside of her, I couldn't breathe; I couldn't blink; it was… everything.

The frantic pace was gone and her hands cupped my jaw, gliding up into my hair as she tugged my face down to hers. Our foreheads touched as I moved slowly, our eyes locked, and I loved her.

I worshiped her body slowly, watching her back arch with pleasure when I found a sensitive spot. She was loud as I thrust into her, but she came silently, her mouth open in a scream that never came. She shuddered and stilled as I joined her.

And when I finally collapsed, rolling onto my back and pulling her with me she planted a sweet kiss on my chest over my heart.

"I love you, too," she whispered softly.

I inhaled sharply and looked her in the eye.

She chuckled. "You've been saying it this whole time, Carlisle. You've been whispering how much you love me. And I love you, too. Just thought you should know."

I chuckled with her.

I loved her.

And somehow, she loved me, too.


End file.
